Unified Earth Government (Earth-9791)
The Unified Earth Government (UEG), was the central human governing body that administered Earth and its colonies in the Sol system. Formed in 2204, in the aftermath the Interplanetary War, the UEG encompasses the Colonial Marshal Bureau (CMB), the United Nations (UN), and the United Nations Space Command (UNSC). History Origins The Unified Earth Government can trace its roots to the early years of human space expansion and colonization in the Sol system during the late 21st century. It was created by the United Nations in 2095 as a special embassy of political leaders and scientists who were tasked with halting crises that could strike humanity by the next century through the solution of government unification, ecumenism, and colonization of other celestial bodies, such Luna. In 2264, the UEG was reformed as a full-fledged government entity by the UN, as a response to the ongoing Interplanetary War in the 2260s against the numerous secessionists such as the SDF, the Koslovics, leading the UN to absorb most governments on Earth and outside it as one. The goal was to form a sizable and unified governing body that would be able to combat the separatists and terrorists and put it down. Insurrection With the tensions between the inner and outer colonies seeing no end in sight during the early 26th century, the UEG increased the UNSC's force and military presence in the Outer Colonies in the hopes of preventing civil disputes and mass panic. This action only served to further fuel their aggression, leading to the formation of the Sovereign Colonies movement and the beginning of the Insurrection. It mostly affected the Outer Colonies, but came to the Inner Colonies when they lost many resources once provided by the Outer Colonies, and the rise of Insurrectionist activity on Tribute and Reach. As the Insurrection escalated, the UEG transferred its civilian governing duties to the UNSC when the military branch became the biggest protector of the colonies in the face of countless terrorist activities, essentially becoming an unwilling emergent dictatorship as the military became the primary government of humanity. Even though the UEG was open to step down in the face of genocide, the Colonial Marshal Bureau initially resisted the UNSC's rise, only to be mostly stripped of its power. Government and politics The Unified Earth Government is a representative democracy, headed by a Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is the ultimate head of state and government. The UEG government maintain executive, legislative and judicial branches, with the Unified Earth Government Senate serving as the legislative branch. Numerous offices exist, such as the Minister of Colonies, the latter position being filled by the the head of the Colonial Marshal Bureau. The Colonial Marshal Bureau is responsible for the handling of legal and law enforcement duties across the UEG sphere of influence. Formed in 2223, the CMB has been designed to serve as an inter-system police force under the UEG. Other executive ministries include the Interstellar Commerce Commission. The UEG Senate is comprised of multiple senators from the nineteen human colony. When a planet is fully colonized and governamentally structured, it becomes officially recognized in the UEG, electing a citizen to act as its political representative in the UEG Senate, in New York City, URNA, on Earth. Each planet can have a total of five senators, a position shared by the inner colonies Society The UEG has no official religion, being classified as a secular state. However, many individuals still practice a number of different religions, although much fewer than comparatively from the 20th to 21st century, being a personal matter. The political and social landscape has shaped drastically from religion, becoming dominated by science and logic. Major religions include Christianity, Islam, Hinduism and Buddhism, with the ages-long grudges and intolerance between the various religions has also significantly toned down, mostly duo to the concept becoming obsolete with time, which strengthened the commonality between humanity through a "human first, theology-second" mentality. New religions also emerged, such as the Church of Unitology, a subject of massive controversy within human space. Cultural interactions Virtually, no discrimination or segregation is observed among humanity regarding gender, skin color, sexual orientation, ethnicity, or background. Both males and females serve in the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps in equal capacity, with showers and housing facilities being shared by both men and women. This absence of racial and cultural hatred within the UEG started in the 21st century and slowly evolved into an unified mindset, particularly during the Interplanetary War with the rise of the far-right and far-left extremist groups Koslovics and the Sovereign Colonies, which threatened to destroy all that humanity had slowly being able to build until the 22nd century. Much like the cultural shifts and miscegenation brought with globalization on Earth's past, space colonization brought its own unpredictable effects on the numerous colonial population's cultures. Some planets, such as Aegis VII, were multicultural from its very beggining, while others, such as Reach, received most of its initial colonists from a given region, or country, of Earth, who annex their cultural marks on the colony's own cultures. With populations settling on different planets, many of the cultures distorted or amalgamated. Despite this, majority of the colonists still consciously held their Earth cultural heritage as the norm. This can be seen through the naming of these colonies, many of which are named after mythology, religion, society, or locales. The massive cultural influence can be seen in Reach, with a largely predominant Hungarian settlers, Cristóbal, with its vast Hispanic population. With time, the cultures either retain their many conspicuous traits or disappear entirely, as they become essentially "parodies" of themselves. Differently enough, most outer colonies, with settlers from multiple different backgrounds, became chaotic and melting pots, with no distinct cultural origins or evidences. Economy The Unified Earth Credit (cR) is the currency of the UEG, organizing its economic stability through the buy or selling of military equipment, food and goods, supplies and shipping costs. To transport raw materials from one colony to another, the UEG mantain ins its own merchant navy, composed of multiple companies, such as JOTUN Heavy Industries, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, and the AMG Transport Dynamics, organized under the Interstellar Commerce Commission (ICC). The ICC is responsible for regulating and organizing the inter-colonial trade deals. Ever since their founding, the inner colonies relied on the outer colonies for most of their resources, while the inner colonies acted as military and industrial strongholds. Military The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the main military, exploratory, expeditionary, and scientific body of the Unified Earth Government, formed to protect Earth, its colonies, and its citizens, from pirates, Insurrectionists, terrorists, and other threats. The UNSC encompasses numerous special forces and militias. It is composed of two branches: the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps, maintaining numerous organizations. During the extraordinary crisis of the Insurrection, the UEG transferred its power to the UNSC. UNSC Navy The UNSC Navy is the most important and bigger of the UNSC's branches, tasked with the colonization, exploration, expansion and peace-keeping of the UEG. After the outbreak of the Secession, the Navy has only grown, making it fiercer at the face of law breakers, pirates, terrorists, and Insurrectionist. The Navy possesses hundreds of ships. UNSC Marine Corps The UNSC Marine Corps officially consists of 700,000,000 enlisted officials and officers alike, as well as Planetary Defense Force Garrisons (PDFGs), keeping peace and order through the UEG's expanding government through star systems. The Marine Corps undertake massive civil construction projects to expand the colonies' governance. The Marine Corps work closely with the Navy, coordinating many of their engagements, but still operating within their own set of rules. The Corps are able to provide a good living for those willing to enlist. Prior to the First Contact War, the Marine Corps consisted of 5 billion soldiers. Sphere of influence Colonies Human systems encompass a small portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, which range from the inner colonies, which are well-developed and mostly stable, to the outer colonies, which, being more recent and less resourceful, struggle with many basic things. By 2490, the UEG have twenty planets under their control, as well as outposts, space stations, and military bases. These colonies were under the authority of the UEG before the Insurrection, only for the governing duties to be passed down to the UNSC. Nation-states Within the UEG, there are some national governments, both on Earth and its colonies, which have a limited independence within their own planets or countries. These nations are overseen by the United Nations. Category:Earth-9791 Category:Organizations of Earth-9791 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227